1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductive load drive device that drives an inductive load by PWM control of a switching element that is provided in series with the inductive load between a power source and a ground. Also, the present invention relates to a control system, which includes multiple load drive devices, and which executes a synchronization control of the multiple load drive devices.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2004-72592 discloses a technique, in which two motors serving as inductive loads are operated under PWM control by a drive device, and in which PWM signals, which are out of phase from each other, are outputted from both FETs for the motors in order to prevent overlap of switching periods of the FETs, and thereby the generation of ripple to the power source electric current is limited.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2004-72592, one circuit is required to drive the two motors, and thereby flexibility of size and layout of the substrate of the circuit is limited. Also, it is not easy to increase the number of the motors that are targets for the drive control.